Captain America: Super Soldier
''Captain America: Super Soldier ''is a film set in Community Marvel Cinematic Universe. Plot Synopsis Steve Rogers volunteers for a project known as the Super Soldier project causing him to gain strength. Full plot The film begins with a group of scientists discovering a frozen man, before unthawing it to be a war hero known as Captain America. The hero ends up asking where he is. One of the scientists reveal it is a S.H.E.I.L.D. base. Rogers is confused as the scientist reveals it’s 2019. He then passes out due to the shock. It then cuts to New York during 1936, as Steve Rogers signs up to the American army. The army recruiter sees the potential in Rogers, and signs him up for the “Super Soldier Program.” He ends up bringing him to a place as a man injects Steve with drugs, giving him intense strength. Soon Steve encounters a man known as Bucky Barnes, and they immediatly become close allies. Soon a female figure comes, revealing to be Peggy Carter, as Rogers falls in love. Soon Rogers and Barnes are sent to take down a train carrying powerful weapons. Soon, Rogers and Barnes arrive to see that Red Skull, the Leader Of Nazi subdivision, Hydra, is forseeing the train goes to its destined location. Soon, Rogers and Barnes arrive, and Bucky ends up trying to remove the weapons, as Rogers combats Skull. Suddenly, Skull Activates the train, as Barnes comes in to fight, with it ending with Bucky being thrown overboard and the train crashes into water. Steve wakes up, realizing the crash must have frozen him. Soon a figure walks in revealing himself as Nick Fury, the Leader of S.H.I.E.L.D. Fury reveals he wants him to become a full agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. and Rogers reluctantly agrees. Fury reveals that Hydra hadn’t been defeated after that battle. Soon Fury figures out that an arms deal is going on and sends Steven and Peggy Carter’s granddaughter, Sharon to bust it. It then cuts to a place, where a woman in green is Shown supplying weapons to numerous people. The figure reveals herself to be Madame Hydra. Soon Rogers in a newly designed suit and Sharon arrive. They fight, with Rogers ending up victorious, and Madame Hydra ends up fleeing. The film ends with Rogers asking Sharon if she wants to go on a date, with Sharon, surprisingly saying yes. In a mid-credits scene, a conference is Shown with Tony Stark introducing a new brand of technology as It is revealed Madame Hydra is in the conference. In an end-credits scene, a figure is shown watching people in Tubes. It is revealed Bucky is one of them and the figure who is watching is Revealed as Helmut Zemo. Cast * as Steven Rogers/Captain America, TBD * as Bucky Barnes, TBD *Emily Blunt as: **Peggy Carter, TBD ** Sharon Carter, TBD * as Nick Fury, TBD * as Johann Schmidt/Red Skull, TBD * as Ophellia Sarkassian/Madame Hydra, TBD *Chris Pratt as Helmut Zemo (end credits scene), TBD *David Tennant as Tony Stark (mid credits scene), TBD Quotes Transcript Trivia Category:Movies